guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elementalist headgear
Why is the name of this article "Elemental Headgear" and not "Elemental'ist' Headgear"? Is that the correct ingame name? --Tetris L 00:20, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) : Well spotted, I guess it got mixed with Boulder Elemetals or something Skuld‡ 02:34, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::The same goes for Fissure Elemental Armor. We gotta check and make sure we use the correct ingame name. --Tetris L 03:04, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Really, that article is arcaic to begin with. It should be erased and the specifc FOU armors added in separate pages. There is actually no such thing as Fissure Elementalist Armor. --Karlos 14:16, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Luxon, Kurzick and 15k auras Does anyone know if these exist? -- Gordon Ecker 21:29, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :they do not, they use the same art as the others. necromancers are weird, i guess. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:46, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Art / Function Split I created two art pages (Elementalist Prophecies Headgear and Elementalist Factions Headgear) and a new function page (Elementalist Attribute Headgears) when I was cleaning up the Elementalist armor page. Most of the information here is redundant. This page needs some kind person's help (perhaps to look like Necromancer Headgear). --''Glynnis'' (talk | ) 13:21, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :The Necromancer Headgear page was created by me, and I'm glad you like it. I've also created Mesmer Headgear, Warrior Headgear, Ranger Headgear and Monk Headgear. After that the weekend ended, and I had no time to finish it up. Although, as soon as I find the time, I thought of remaking this page too. And the Ritualist and Assassin aswell. :As I said, I'm glad you liked the idea, since I was very nervous when I started the project, but no one ever made a comment on it... :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 09:51, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think it's an excellent idea to have an overview page for each prof's headgear. (The art/function of each prof is so different!) I like the gallery of all headgear, especially for warrior. ::I have two comments. First, try not to duplicate too much information (like crafting and collector tables). Personally, I don't think the crafting and collectors tables should be repeated here. Instead you could add a helpful link to the the art and quick reference pages. Second, I have an idea for the conents of the overview pages, which I will now post on the Armor talk page... --''Glynnis'' (talk | ) 13:18, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Now I have remade the Elementalist Headgear page to look like the other Headgear pages I have made so far. As I've got a cold, I'm really tired and as English is not my native language, I did not fully understand the changes you wanted to make. Please, make them yourself, as I can barely find the time for it. And please tell me if I shall do the same as I have already done to give you something to work with, with the Ritualist and Assassin pages, or leave them alone. :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 14:45, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Is there any new elementalist headgear art for Nightfall? -- Gordon Ecker 05:07, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I'm pretty sure there is actually, but I have yet not seen too many of them, and have not got them myself. I only heard someone speaking of "Vabbi Headgear" on a forum somewhere. :— Helena 10:34, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I'm just wondering if it is worth it to buy the Vabbian Headgears. -JVT ::You can see their art in the gallery here, I think it's the same art for male and female. Same stats as usual. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:21, 8 December 2006 (CST) wrong the male nightfall eyes are wrong! its the same as the female so who ever put the male eyes is a huge idiot :Which Nightfall eyes? There are no male Nightfall eyes there as I can see, except the ones shown as Prophecies eyes, which are really the same. Please explain yourself, and don't call people idiots. — Stylva (talk)( ) 07:04, 4 March 2007 (CST) you probly took the eyes off but the eyes for the male is different from the Prophecies eyes i got my ele there 3 weeks ago and the eyes are different :The male eyes have been fixed now (not by me, but I'm just putting it here so that people don't think they're still wrong). RoseOfKali 02:46, 28 July 2007 (CDT) eye were missing the all seeing eye for the nightfall female :Fixed. RoseOfKali 02:45, 28 July 2007 (CDT) May 24th Update. The Prophecies part has been corrected. I haven't gotten around to the rest yet, though. I'll leave the {update} tag there for now, because of it. --Drax89 22:41, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :I removed the update tag, as I believe I've fixed all possible inacuracies. See below. RoseOfKali 02:43, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Fixing up this page (MAJOR fix) In the last 2 days I've put it many hours trying to update all the art images and clean up the page. I also updated all the names and crafters/collectors since the "big" armor update. For now, the images, as well as Prophecies and Factions crafters/collectors have been mostly verified and corrected. :A. I have personally verified every crafter: in Factions, you can no longer craft the no attribute aura at all (can only get from collectors), and in Profecies the no attribute eye is only available at armor levels below 60, i.e. it can no longer be crafted in Droknar's Forge. :B. I checked the collectors in Shing Jea Island and they are correct, but did not check the one in Kaineng City or the ones in Prophecies (too much traveling for one day), but assume them to still be unchanged. If anyone would like to verify them just in case, please do so, as I will be focusing on point C. :C. My next step is to add crafters and collectors (if any?) for Nightfall. Need input on how to deal with standard eyes versus Vabbian. Thinking along the lines of "Crafting - Standard" and "Crafting - Elite" for now. Let me know what you think about what's here now or if you have ideas on what still needs to be done. RoseOfKali 02:42, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nightfall Crafters and Collectors complete. Still need to check Prophecies collectors for accuracy, but pretty sure there was no change. RoseOfKali 05:11, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::I verified at least 1 collector in each Prophecies region, and all collectors in Factions and Nightfall. I believe my work here is done. At least, until GW:EN comes out... (Why am I talking to myself, anyway? Nobody seems to care... O_o) RoseOfKali 14:31, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Hmm... I may actually split up the images, instead of having them grouped by art type, but that's work for later. Everything else on this page is complete and accurate. RoseOfKali 16:46, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Double redirect? Help! What's going on with the double redirect from Elementalist Attribute Headgears page? Anyone know how to fix this? I tried to redirect it here, because a few wiki pages link there and that page was severly underdeveloped, while this one is now complete. RoseOfKali 13:25, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Heh, just noticed it, I redirected to uppercase Headgear, which was redirecting to lowercase headgear, the latter being the correct page. ^_^; Oops. RoseOfKali 13:27, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Vatundo in Nightfall I don't know if this applies to ALL non-Elite Nightfall eyes.. but Vatundo doesn't want the Tempered Glass Vials. Unfortunately, I can't check for myself, and none of my guildmates that can are online right now. Could someone else check the non-Vabbian armor crafters, on Elementalist, and confirm their headgear material costs? LiveFyre 20:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have confirmed the costs when I did the page overhaul, but will do it again. Just Nightfall, or all of them? RoseOfKali 20:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I verified all max crafters besides end-games and Luxon. You are correct, Nightfall non-elite does not need glass. Thanks for pointing this out! :) RoseOfKali 21:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe, you're welcome. With the nerfs to Perma and 600.. I'm dusting the cobwebs off my level 3 ele. Checked Wiki for armor types and cost, then got there and didn't need the 1k in glass I bought, double-checked and just wanted to confirm everything. LiveFyre 21:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC)